SpongeBob SquarePants Comes To Life
by JUBAKA
Summary: A 12-year-old boy is having a sleeping over with two of his friends. It was midnight and the boys were watching TV. The first thing that came on was SpongeBob Squarepants so the watched the show. Later at night this cartoon character comes to life. How would the boys react? What would they do?


**Oh my gosh I just found this story in my documents. It was from a long time ago. I had to write a story in grade 5 and this is what I came up with. Now, I thought I should put this fanfic on site for memories. The first fanfic that I never knew existed a long time ago that I wrote. (This probably doesn't make sense but I couldn't explain in any other way)**

_**Ya this will be crappy to read but I don't care it holds memories XD**_

SpongBob SquarePants Comes To Life

Hello, my name is Ethan Nathaniel. I am a 12-year-old boy who lives with parents and sister on a street called Manning Street. I have two friends, one is name George Conroy, and another is name Ruben Alsimham. Right now I'm going to tell you a very weird story about animations coming to life;

On one rainy Saturday, George and Ruben came to sleep over. It was midnight and we were watching our favorite show called SpongeBob Squarepants. It was a one hour special and we didn't want to miss it. "Let's microwave some popcorn," said Ruben. "Sure I'll go make it" offered George. "And I'll get our beds ready down here!" I said. While I was up in my bed room getting three sleeping bags, I looked outside my window and saw a flash of lightening. Suddenly there was a blackout in my room. That almost freaked me out.

I tried to find my flashlight which took me ten seconds to find. I carefully went downstairs with the flashlight on. "Guys?" I asked where they were hiding in the dark room. "Here!" shouted Ruben and George. Then the light went back on. "Ha ha ha!" laughed the mysterious sound.

"What was that?" Questioned George. "I don't know." I answered. "Ha ha ha," and there was the mysterious laugh again. I just noticed something, the sound was right behind us! We turned around. It was SpongeBob Squarepants in real life! "AAAAAHHHH!" We all screamed to the top of our lungs, we were mostly screaming like girls, good thing no one from our school heard. We all ran up the stairs like maniacs.

"Mom, mom! Wake up!" I cried. "Yes honey? What's the matter?" She asked tiredly. "SpongeBob came to life!" Ruben yelled. My mom looked at us with confusion. "You guys must be imagining, it's impossible for cartoons to come to life." Well, it's true! Come take a look downstairs!" I said sounding more freaked out then ever. We went downstairs. "Huh?" There was nobody downstairs. "He was just here, I swear!" I shouted. Me and my two friends were really confused. "Like I said, it was just your imagination." My mom told us. "Yes, probably it was just my imagination," I agreed. My mom went upstairs to go to sleep. "If you guys need anything, just call me." My mom told us. "Ok," the three of us said. We turned the television back on. Someone tapped me on the back. I turned my head around, and there was that yellow sponge again.

This time I calmed down. "Ruben and George?" I called. "What is it?" George replied. "Um, turn around." The two guys turned around and they saw him too. We quickly went upstairs. "We have to plan a trap so we could put SpongeBob back in the television." I said. Then I got an idea. "Let's go to my room, I have an idea." We went to my room and I told them about my plan to get SpongeBob. I got my bed sheets, and some rope I had. I tied the rope to my blanket corners as tight as I could. The rope was tied on each side. When we we're done, we went downstairs quietly. Ruben and George were holding the ropes at the end of the stairs while I was holding the rope at the other end. We waited and waited for about 15 minutes. Then we saw a yellow thing coming towards our trap. It was SpongeBob Squarepants. We were still like a statue. He was finally in our trap. Then me and the others started to run towards each other with the ropes in our hands watching the blanket closing in on SpongeBob. We finally got him. I quickly grabbed SpongeBob, turned on the TV, squished him through the screen and SpongeBob was no longer in our house . "Yes! We did it!" Ruben shouted out with joy. "I'm tired after all that work, let's go to bed." George said. "Ya, sure" I said. We all went in our sleeping bags and fell fast asleep.


End file.
